conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trinity Bomb
Worst game in the whole series. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Assault Horizon was a big let down, I preferred Fires of Liberation. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Finally, I found two people who agree with me. I loved certain parts of Assault Horizion, but most of it - how do I put it nicely - sucked. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Never heard of the game, and thus never played it. Though sounds interesting. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what all this discussion has to do with the page at hand. 77topaz (talk) 22:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The article was made using a bomb from the game in question. That picture came from the game. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm... are you sure this isn't a copyright violation? 77topaz (talk) 05:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how it can be a copyright violation? I found the picture online, which makes avaiable to anyone. Second nobody's selling the idea and were not promoting it or reproducing it. It happens to be a picture of the Trinity Weapon in Ace Combat to resemble the effects of the Trinity Bomb for the Imperialist States. Third, Trinity can refer to anything. The Trinity bomb in Ace Combat or the Trinity Nuclear Test. --Enclavehunter (talk) 05:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) What is the game in question? 77topaz (talk) 23:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ace Combat: Assault Horizon. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) A point in time We have reached that point in time where we have to decide, it seems, whether we want to be a liberal, open community, or a bunch of moral-fags. Sure, it's the law, but most of my images are also copyrighted and nobody is losing any profits or being disadvantaged by me using them. We need to decide now whether we are going to start overregulating ourselves, or are we going to let Wikia's employees, i.e., the people who are paid, to do it if they are ordered by an American court. We are not law enforcers, and this is something smaller than exceeding the speed limit, so don't pull the "we need to obey the law" card on me. Let's decide. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait. Back up, back up. What? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) We are discussing copyright and MC added a template concerning copyright infringement before Enclave removed it. Whatever was meant with it, I still think we need to decide on this. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, lawdy. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) In America we follow the law. He put up NOTE: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. To insure that some crazy company doesn't come suing us, I put up the legal template we have for that. I don't know why he removed it, but he did. I'm just using the legal templates we have for possible copyright infringements. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) He removed it since this website is not part of the US Department of Justice. Let's decide. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The Wikia head office is in San Francisco, which is in the United States of America. I am following American legal procedures, because this website's servers are located in the United States. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, you're 16, so I doubt you are already a law enforcer. I have nothing against reporting crime, but seeing as piracy and or copyright infringement is a debated, controversial issue, and more than half of the people using computers being guilty thereof, I would not classify it as a normal crime. That being said, if you feel it important, report said infringement to the relevant authorities next time instead of attacking the chill atmosphere of this Wikia. It's Wikia and said copyright owners' lawyers' job to enforce these laws. Let them do it if they feel it necessary and leave the rest of us to our creativity. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree with MC. Wikia follows US federal law, and so do the people for use it America. I'm not too sure about you, and I am unaware of Wikia's policies in South Africa. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Enclave decided to not follow that law and it's not your jobs to judge him for that or take action. It's the job of Wikia and copyright owners' lawyers. If they feel it necessary, they will take action. Woogers can also enforce it, but I doubt those graphics he uses on many of his pages were created by he himself. Nor do I think you, Viva, or you, MC, created all of the graphics you use. Unless you replace them all with your own works, don't try to judge others. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't judging anyone, just agreeing to MC's statement that Wikia follows American law. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Then I also agree with MC, but like you said, Wikia follows that law, so they should enforce it on their servers, and not us, at any point. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) All wikis created usng Wikia's code all belong to Wikia, including this one. Thus, they have the right to enforce those laws on all servers. The internet transends international borders, many that doing something to a site in another from Pretoria means you can be charged according to the laws of that country. This in turn leads to international problems, which is why things such as SOPA, PIPA, and ACTA have been so contreversial. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Look bro, I wasn't forcing him to use it. He put something up, and I was trying to help him by putting the correct legal template we have for such a thing up. He removed it, I didn't complain. I don't see why this is such a big issue that I'm trying to help someone legally. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I am not making an issue, I am asking us to make a decision. Yes, Viva, what you're saying is true, but if we want to start enforcing them at all, we need to start, right now, replacing all graphics on this site that we have used from other sources with graphics we made personally. If we don't want to do that, then we shouldn't do anything about it, at any point. Also, copyright infringement is a civil issue, so someone will only be charged if the copyright owner chooses to press charges. Now, nobody has pressed charges, so we can chill. Let's decide. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you want the template on or off its that simple. I took it down because its an eyesore and I'll put it back up to settle this issue. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) There is no issue and it has basically nothing to do with this page. I want us to all decide which route we are taking from hereon out. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC)